


Day One Hundred Three || A Stack of Boxes

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [103]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: It's moving day! Finally, they'll have a place of their own together. But...does Hinata really need THAT many boxes?!





	Day One Hundred Three || A Stack of Boxes

It’s here. The big day. After a year and a half of dating, she’s finally agreed to take the next step.

Moving in together. 

She’s assured him there’s not much to take. She has no real furniture of her own beyond a bed and a desk, which her friend Kiba is taking in a truck. The rest she’s got in boxes. Going straight from college dorms to an apartment mean neither of them have much beyond their bedrooms back home. Sasuke went first to set the place up a bit. Hinata had agreed to stay home the coming Summer to watch her little sister, an upcoming senior in highschool, as Hiashi kept working full time.

But now it’s Fall, and Hanabi’s back in class for the majority of every weekday. Hinata is officially free.

So, Sasuke pulls up to the curb the first Saturday after high school starts. Kiba’s truck is still there, loaded with the furniture Hinata’s got to take. The pair of them have already moved the boxes outside.

And...what a stack of boxes it is.

Sasuke can’t help a small drop of his jaw as they emerge from the house.

“Sasuke!”

“...what is this?”

“...my stuff?”

“Hinata, I can’t fit this in my car. You told me it would fit!”

“Well, we can put some in the cab of Kiba’s truck! And I’ll take some in my car. I think we can make it work!”

He gives her an incredulous look. “What... _ is _ all this stuff?”

“Well, some of it’s mine...and some of it’s my mother’s.”

...oh.

Hinata shrugs a bit. “...Dad says he doesn’t want it anymore, and...that I could take it. Otherwise I’m afraid he might throw it out.”

Cue the guilt. “No, he...he can’t do that. We’ll get it moved. It just...might take another trip.”

“Trust me, I’m a professional box Tetris player. You get a lot of practice with it in retail,” Hinata assures him, a clear callback to her job while in school.

“Okay...work your magic then, I suppose.”

They fill up Kiba’s truck first (which thankfully is a full cab). Sasuke will admit, he’s impressed how much she manages to get in there. Next is her car, stuffed from trunk to front seat. And last, they put just a few boxes into Sasuke’s back seat.

“...okay, remind me to never challenge you to play Tetris,” he laughs once they’re done. “Because you will most certainly kick my ass.”

Hinata just gives a small laugh.

“Well, let’s get going - don’t wanna wait until traffic decides to get bad.”

“Okay. Um...one thing first.” Before he can say anything else, she dashes back inside, Kiba going to get into his truck.

A scant minute later, she’s back.

“What was that?”

“Lit one last incense stick at my mom’s memory altar. Just to say goodbye.”

Sasuke softens. “...gonna miss this place?”

“...yes and no.”

“Yeah...I know the feeling. Onward and upward, right?”

“Right.”

The trek across town takes them twenty minutes, traffic thankfully still light in the early afternoon. Their new building is in a quieter part of town. Mostly houses, a few businesses branching out from the city. It’s a bit on the spendy side, but it was too perfect not to indulge in. And Sasuke’s already got work going with his father right out of school. Hinata’s still looking, but it likely won’t take her long. Last he heard, she had an interview with a local museum of art and anthropology to put her humanities degree to use.

Thankfully it also comes partially furnished, so they won’t be eating dinner sitting on the floor for a while.

Pulling up, they start with the furniture. They’re only on the second floor, and the place only has five floors anyway. Kiba and Sasuke do all the heavy lifting as Hinata flits around carrying spare boxes until they’re all packing cardboard. By the time they’re done, it’s early evening.

Hinata offers to buy Kiba dinner, but he insists he’s got plans. So, it’s just the pair of them, ordering a pizza from a place just down the block and sitting at the tiny kitchen table.

“...so?”

“Hm?”

“What do you think?”

She considers that, looking around. “...I think it’ll take a bit to sink in. It helps I’ve moved back and forth into dorms all through college. I’m a bit well-versed in m-moving all my stuff and changing environments. But this one’s  _ ours _ .” A pause. “...well, sort of. It’s not a house, and we’re not buying. But still. It’s just the two of us!”

“Yup.” Sasuke grins. “Hopefully we can upgrade to a house in a few years. Guess just see how things go.”

“Yeah...it’d be nice to have a yard. I want to start a garden like my mother had. The yard was always so full of flowers every Spring and Summer...I miss that. Oh, and we could get pets!”

“Pets? Like, what...a cat?”

“Sure! Or a dog.”

Sasuke’s nose wrinkles.

“I know, I know...but we could take them to the park! And for walks! It’d be good exercise.”

“So would just walking.”

She just pouts at him.

“Well, it’s a little early to think about all that. For now, this is what we’ve got to work with. And a pet deposit on top of everything else isn’t what we need.”

“I know...Dad’s never let us have pets. Guess I’m just eager to be able to break out of that.”

“We will. Someday. One step at a time.”

“Yeah…” Hinata leans against him with a small sigh. “I’m sure it won’t be long before something happens and makes me wish to be back at Dad’s again.”

That earns a small snicker. “Independence has its prices, yeah. But we’ll handle them.”

For now, most things go unpacked that aren’t the basics. They’ll slowly go through boxes as they have the time. But for now, they’re both too exhausted to bother digging things out. After dinner, they watch a movie, and Sasuke catches Hinata nodding off halfway through. “C’mon now, you didn’t even do any of the heavy lifting.”

“I know, I’m just...tuckered out for some reason.”

“Time to hit the hay, then.”

For now, they keep separate rooms. Each of them are armed with twin beds, and...neither of them feel like getting  _ that _ cozy. A bigger bed: one more thing to save up for. Each dressed down for sleep - Hinata in a t-shirt and shorts, Sasuke in sweats - they part in the main room, each looking hesitant.

“Well...see you in the morning.”

“Yeah...I’ll make breakfast when I get up.”

“Not if I beat you to it.”

“But I make the best pancakes!”

Sasuke leans out his bedroom door. “Prove it by getting up first, then!”

“I will!”

“All right then.”

A pause, and then they both laugh.

“Goodnight, Sasuke.”

“Night, Hinata.”

Doors shut with two clicks, and the apartment goes quiet.

At least, until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, finally done! Today was all sorts of busy, but at least it's not as late as I've been lately!
> 
> This one's more simple: just a wee slice of life fic about moving in together. It could probably be longer, but...I'm a lil wiped after my long day ^^; So I thought I'd just keep it simple. 
> 
> That's all for today though. Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
